You Will Obey Me
by Romanadvoratrelundar the first
Summary: Being President of Gallifrey isn't easy.


**I don't own any characters you recognize.**

Romana was, for the first time in a long time, having a good night's sleep. The Timonic Fusion Device threat had been successfully averted and Gallifrey was safe. She had no doubt that something else would happen to complicate her life soon, but she was planning to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

The door clicked.

She blinked sleepily and propped herself up, brushing her hair back. The door swung back to reveal a shadowy figure. Romana frowned and swung her legs onto the floor.

The figure raised its arm. She heard the sound of staser fire and felt a white hot pain in her shoulder. From her position on the floor, she stared up at the figure standing over her. With a gasp of shock, she realized it was a Time Lord. The assassin aimed his staser again.

Romana scrambled backwards, making a futile effort to get away from her attacker. The assassin's finger closed on the trigger.

Instead of firing he let out a gurgled cry and pitched forwards, collapsing on top of Romana. There was a knife embedded in his back. Romana let out a sigh of relief. "Leela."

Leela pushed the still body away and pulled Romana to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Luckily he wasn't a very good shot." Romana winced as she took a few steps forward.

Leela put out a hand to stop her. "You are hurt."

"It's nothing. It's just my shoulder." But she sat down on the bed.

"I will fetch a doctor." Leela strode towards the door but Romana called her back.

"It's the middle of the night. My shoulder can wait till morning. Right now let's concentrate on finding out who this assassin is."

Leela looked like she was about to argue, but then thought better of it and bent down to study the body lying on the floor. She picked up the staser and turned it over in her hands. It was sleek and shiny. A very advanced model. Not like the stasers that the Chancellory Guard carried.

"So, it's a CIA staser." Romana noted when Leela had finished her examination.

"It was one of Narvin's men who tried to kill you?"

Romana nodded grimly. "It certainly seems that way. Although there is the possibility that someone stole it, though I don't think that's very likely."

Leela pulled out her knife. "I shall kill him."

"No, Leela. Wait. Let's think about this."

She frowned. "What is there to think about? If one of his men tried to kill you then he must have ordered them to."

Romana shook her head. "Still. I'd like to have some solid evidence before I make any decisions."

Leela let out an exasperated sigh, reluctantly sheathing her knife.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Narvin demanded.

Torvald flinched a bit at his tone. "That's everything we were able to find out, Coordinator."

Narvin rubbed his brow, then looked up as someone pounded on the door. "I wonder who that could be." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Leela stalked into the room, her eyes blazing with fury. She glanced at Torvald.

"I wish to speak to you alone.'

Torvald didn't move.

Narvin gave him a curt nod and he retreated.

Once the door had closed she rounded on Narvin. He blinked at her unconcernedly.

"What do you want this time, savage?"

"I want to know why you have tried to kill Romana."

He gave a short laugh. "Are you really so stupid? Why would I try to kill the Madme President?"

Her hand gravitated towards her knife. "You despise her."

Narvin rolled his eyes. "That may be true, but I would not resort to assassination. Now if you would excuse me I am rather busy." He held his breath as she lunged forward and pressed her knife to his throat.

"Do not lie to me. The assassin was carrying a CIA weapon. That means he was one of your subordinates."

Narvin narrowed his eyes. "That's not possible. I would have known if one of my agents so much as thought about assassinating the Madame President."

Leela pressed the knife harder and Narvin tried not to hyperventilate. Finally she pulled away and sheathed her knife again. "Your eyes do not lie."

Suddenly Torvald burst into the room. "Cooridnator, come quickly."

Leela grabbed Narvin's arm as he hurried past her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, savage." He growled, trying to pull free.

Leela tightened her grip. "I will not let you leave until you tell me what has happened."

He gave a sigh. "Fine. One of my agents has been attacked and it seems like an inside job."

"Could it have been the assassin?'

Narvin frowned. "It could be. You'd better come along."

The injured agent struggled to sit up as Narvin approached. "Coordinator.." He broke off abruptly, struggling to get his breath back.

The nurse pushed him back and gave them a stern look. "Don't exhaust him."

Narvin settled himself on a chair beside the bed. "Take it easy, Moran. Tell me what happened.

"He had this blank look...like he was here but not really here... ...He kept saying 'I must obey... I must kill the President.' I tried to stop him...I really tried, Coordinator...but he shot me...and I don't remember anything else other than waking up here." He flopped backwards, completely spent.

The nurse shooed them outside and shut the door with a bang.

Narvin looked thoughtful. "It sounds like hypnosis. I can only think of one Time Lord with the motive to assassinate the President of Gallifrey and mastery of hypnosis enough to overcome CIA training."

He looked at Torvald. "Torvald. Get some agents to sort this out and tell them to be careful. This could be extremely dangerous if not handled properly."

"Who is it? Who tried to kill Romana?'

Narvin gave her a thin smile. "The Master."


End file.
